Many games of chance, amusement devices, and educational and instructional techniques have employed a rotatable spinner/pointer to produce a random selection. Examples of these prior art devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,893, 2,933,827; 2,676,019 and 2,224,997.
In the past, spinner/pointer devices have been made an integral part of a game board or similar device, required a complex manufacturing process involving a large number of parts, or have been manufactured from flimsy material not able to withstand the rough and repeated usage to which devices of this kind are normally subjected.
Other problems which these spinner/pointers have encountered are loss, breakage, difficulty in rotation, lack of portability and the lack of capability for disassembly for repair or replacement of a defective part, without destroying the device or a portion thereof.